creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Retiring
Since man has had access to the seas, he has dreamed up all kinds of mythology about what lies beneath the waters. Krakens, giant fish, the Iku-Turso, etc. are some of the things that man has feared as he crossed the seas over his relatively short journey of life. However, modern man passes it off as just that, mythology. He thinks that it must not exist because he cannot observe it. The truth, however, is that these myths were inspired by true creatures. A popular misconception is that these creatures, if they exist, are unintelligent, but many are almost as intelligent as humans themselves. Thanks to me, those creatures are rarely seen by the eyes of humans. But who am I? I’m not exactly an immortal, but I have been with man since he first stepped foot into the water. I am not originally from this realm, but it has become my home. Search for me deep within the legends of any sea-faring culture and you will find me. I look like a human, but I am not. I was assigned the role of protecting mankind from the creatures of the deep by the council as to allow mankind to conquer the world, which I have done. I was given the power to build gigantic prisons underneath the floors of the deepest of oceans, where these things live and reproduce by the millions. Like any other prison, however, there are occasionally escapes. You cannot blame me for them; can you imagine one person trying to guard millions of monsters? Anyway, when these escapes occur, man sees what other creatures roam the seas. Escapes have been very rare for the last few centuries, except for the recent giant squid (many have called it a kraken) discovery off the coast of Japan. I find it funny how people call it “giant.” This creature was among the smallest of things that inhabit the prisons. It, to the largest of sea monsters, is a mouse to a mammoth. Over these thousands of years, I have grown tired of my protector role. The council does not oversee my work anymore; they do not have faith in humanity and have basically abandoned me here on Earth, telling me to report back when the last two humans have killed each other. I, however, have some faith left in man, but I cannot bear to keep protecting him. It is simply too intense of a task to continue doing for this long. The council will never agree to send a replacement, and without my oversight, the underwater prisons will collapse and all of man’s deep sea fears will be released. Perhaps he will be able to develop technologies to tame these creatures himself, but if not, they will discover what a mess he has made of what used to be their home and surely take revenge. If the latter happens, humans will be forever confined to the land, unable to even fly above a large body of water. I cannot prevent this from happening, only warn of it, so I have one message for mankind: "Good luck." Category:Places Category:Reality Category:Cryptids